


I love you but oddly

by Justspectacularohboy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justspectacularohboy/pseuds/Justspectacularohboy
Summary: In every universe, through every old oak door they remain. Together. And in every instance Carlos shows his love for Cecil.





	I love you but oddly

He never said I love you.

Hearing it cross his lips would've been as foreign as Cecil wearing solid, matching colors to the station. The only scientist in Nightvale was much better at doing I love you's. He began his day by waking his husband with coffee and kisses. Which, sometimes led to much more, ending in the two of them being late to their respective professions. 

"Cecil... It's morning. You have the show." The scientist with one too many doctorates gently shook him awake, letting the scent of coffee drift into his nose to fully awaken him. 

"Cancel it. Bed is better.." Cecil muttered, all three eyes opening and shutting slowly.

Their bed was a mess. With Cecil sprawled all over it and blankets all over him it really was a souring sight. Carlos' side was neatly made from when he had gotten up earlier. Hmph. He nudged him with the coffee mug until he stirred again. 

 

"Carlosss..." He whined.

"Coffee first. Talking later.. I'll meet you at the table." Carlos brushed Cecil's long hair into his eyes and left the room as a smile forced it's way onto the man's face.   
...........   
They were down in Raydon canyon and Cecil had no idea why. It was night and cold and miserable and everything Cecil would rather avoid. But Carlos, his sweet Carlos had insisted so there they were. The two of them bundled up on the hood of his car. 

"You know.. we cou-" Cecil tried.

"Shhhhh..." And Carlos stopped him in his tracks, leaning on his shoulder and pointing towards the sky. 

Almost instantly a wave of light changed the sky from it's dark blue to a myriad of colors. All of them reflected off Carlos' awed face. Cecil shut his mouth slowly and his love started to explain all the mind numbing science behind the sky's colors in the most beautiful way. 

At the end of their colorful night Carlos kissed him and Cecil's heart ached happily.


End file.
